Balarama
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Balarama lebt im indischen Bundesstaat Karnataka in dem Elefantencamp Moorkal und wird zum Mysore Dasara, dem zehntägigen Fest in der Stadt Mysore, als Leitelefant eingesetzt. Balarama wurde etwa um 1960 wild im Nagarhole National Park geboren und 1987 eingefangen. Im Camp wird er für den Einsatz beim Fest in Mysore trainiert. Seit 1994 nimmt er am Dasara teil. Nach dem Tod des führenden Elefantenbullen Drona war zunächst ein anderer Bulle als Leitelefant der Prozession am letzten Tag des Festes vorgesehen. Da dieser, ein Bulle namens Arjuna, der auch heute noch zu den teilnehmenden Dasara-Elefanten gehört, aber zu unruhig war und seinen Mahout bei einem Unfall tötete, wurde Balarama zum leitenden Stoßzahnträger ("leading tusker") bestimmt. Seit 1998 trägt Balarama am Vijayadashami, dem letzten Festtag, die "Goldene Howdah", einen 750 kg schweren Elefantentragesitz, mit der Statue der Göttin Chamundeshwari durch die Straßen, begleitet von den weiteren Desara-Elefanten und festlich geschmückt. Insgesamt werden zwölf Elefanten beim Fest eingesetzt. Balarama kommt alljährlich mit fünf anderen Elefanten bereits einen Monat vor dem Fest nach Mysore. Früher gab es mit "Gaja Payana" einen feierlichen Marsch der Elefanten vom Wald bis in die Stadt, in letzter Zeit werden die Elefanten mit Lastwagen nach Mysore gebracht, wo sie festlich begrüßt werden. Nachdem Balarama 2002 wegen seiner Musth kurz vor dem Fest in den Nagarhole-Nationalpark geflohen war, wurde er zwei Tage später von Mahouts eingefangen. Balarama wurde auch mehrfach verletzt. So wurde er nach der Rückkehr vom Mysore Dasara ins Moorkal-Camp 2005 nachts im Nagarhole-Nationalpark, in dem sich die Elefanten des Camps in der Nacht gewöhnlich aufhalten können, um zu grasen, von wilden Elefanten mit ihren Stoßzähnen angegriffen und an verschiedenen Stellen verletzt. Nach zwei Tagen wurde er liegend aufgefunden und behandelt. In der Folgezeit sollte er das Camp nicht verlassenBalarama Hurt in Fight with Wild Elephants, auf animon.tripod.com. Es wird auch berichtet, dass der Dasara-Elefant Abhimanyu, der ebenfalls im Moorkal-Camp lebt, am 07. Juli 2007 im Wald durchdrehte und zusammen mit anderen Elefanten mit seinen Stoßzähnen Balarama verletzteBalarama at Murkal elephant camp, auf www.elephant.se. Mit seiner zwölften Teilnahme 2010, zu der er in Begleitung der Elefanten Abhimanyu, Gajendra, Arjuna, Varalakshmi und Sarala in Mysore ankam, werden aufgrund seines Alters auch schon Überlegungen über seine Nachfolge erhoben. So wurde sein designierter Vorgänger, Arjuna, ins Spiel gebracht, der mit 4.840 kg auch schon mehr wiegt als Baramala mit 4.550 kgWeighty issues: Arjuna gains over Balarama, auf www.deccanchronicle.com. Durch seine alljährliche Teilnahme und sein Alter soll Arjuna inzwischen als Leitelefant geeignet seinBalarama to carry howdah for the last time?, auf www.deccanherold.com. Auch ein neuer Teilnehmer am Fest, ein Stoßzahnträger namens Jayaprakash, wird langfristig als Nachfolger erwogenDasara organisers find successor to Balarama, auf www.deccanchronicle.com. Balarama gilt als introvertiert und hat ein ruhiges Temperament, das er als Howdah-Elefant bei der Prozession auch braucht, an der viele Menschen teilnehmen und auch Kanonenschüsse abgefeuert werden. Ihm soll das Charisma der Bullen Drona und Arjuna fehlen, dafür ist er zuverlässigElephant Balarama, auf kamat.com. Die Altersangaben zu Balarama variieren, er scheint zumindest über 50 Jahre alt zu sein und damit auch alt genug, um sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Sein rechtes Auge wurde bei seinem Fang 1987 im Kodagu-Wald verwundet, so dass die Sehkraft im rechten Auge eingeschränkt ist. Auch tränt dieses Auge oftBalarama to carry howdah for the last time?, auf www.deccanherold.com. Sein Name ist vermutlich abgeleitet von dem im Hinduismus bekannten Bruder von Krishna. Literatur *Ted und Betsy Lewin: Balarama. A royal elephant, New York, 2009. Weblinks *Elephant Balarama, Eintrag in der englischen Wikipedia zu Balarama. *Elephant Balarama, Eintrag auf en.academic.ru. *Jumbos' arrival sets ball rolling for Mysore Dasara, Artikel zur Ankunft der Dasara-Elefanten in Mysore auf sify.com. *Balarama at Moorkal Elephant training camp, Foto auf gallery.oneindia.in. *Balarama, Foto mit Festschmuck in Mysore auf www.flickr.com. *Dasara Elephant, Artikel zu den Elefanten des Mysore Dasara, auf en.wikipedia.org. *Balarama, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se mit Foto: Balarama mit Festschmuck und der Goldenen Howdah samt Göttin Chamundeshwari auf dem Rücken. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Bulle